


Phantom

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson tenía un problema: No había justificación alguna, motivo universo, escenario en el cual él pudiera estar haciendo lo que hacía pensando en su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

Dick Grayson tenía un severo problema.

La razón por no decir que la causa y origen se estremecía cadenciosamente entre sus dedos y era humillante. Lascivo, delicioso, endemoniadamente perecedero y enfermo. Sobretodo esto último porque no había justificación alguna, motivo universo, escenario en el cual él pudiera estar haciendo lo que hacía pensando en su hermano.

Un jadeo escapa de sus labios aunado a un golpe de su cabeza contra las frías losetas de la regadera. Era un degenerado, eso es lo que era pero quizá no fuera del todo su culpa. Esa pertenecía a Thalía Al Ghul por destrozar de esa manera el noble corazón del menor.

Recordarlo hace que las manos manchadas de líquido seminal parezcan manchadas de sangre puesto que nada desearía más que tomar a su madre y destruir su osamenta usando únicamente sus manos. Es una bruja, una arpía desalmada y descorazonada pero también es la mujer que le dio la vida. Y el problema con eso es que por más que lo niegue. Damian Wayne aún la ama.

Lo vio en sus ojos cuando ambos descubrieron la identidad del "Fantasma" un asesino nuevo que comenzó a aterrorizar las calles de Gótica tan pronto como Bruce se vio obligado a acudir a un congreso con una duración mínima de quince días. Pasaría por los principales distritos empresariales que tuvieran conexión con Industrias Wayne y eso describía buena parte de Europa, Asia y América Central.

No lo esperaba ninguno de los dos. En específico no él dado que llevaba las últimas noches cediendo ante la idea de lo apuesto que sería el menor tan pronto como alcanzara la mayoría de edad. No era demasiado alto justo ahora pero a decir verdad él mismo había sido bastante bajito hasta que cumplió los dieciséis edad en la que Bruce le dejó usar el traje. Las mallas apretadas, las botas de combate, el emblema de "Robin" y la ceremoniosa capa que la más de las veces se quería dejar atrás. Él era un Grayson no un maldito petirrojo, pero eso era algo que de momento no valía la pena mencionar.

Limpio sus manos, la parte interna de los muslos su sexo aún palpitaba ávido de consuelo. Uno que no sabía si era correcto o no volver a otorgar. Suspiró entre cansado y alterado, el agua cada vez se ponía más helada. Si no salía de ahí, lo próximo que manaría de sus labios ya no sería un jadeo sino vapor congelado.

Pensó en el calor de la pelea, la persecución entre techos y callejones encharcados que como siempre se terminó en un grito encolerizado de:

—¡Robin quédate donde estás! ¡No lo persigas! ¡Es peligroso, maldita sea!

—Tt…Yo sé cuidarme solo "Batman"

Esa fue su única respuesta. La última palabra que escuchó de él antes de quedar sin aliento al fundirse en una acalorada pelea que cuando los alcanzó nada parecía más que un ajuste de cuentas entre el Demonio y su sombra.

Sus movimientos eran los mismos. Se desafiaban en caótica danza hasta que la desesperación se hizo presente y Damian olvidó tanto el uniforme como los juramentos. Se decidió a desenvainar su espada y atacar al contrario con el fin de asesinar. La sombra le sacaba por lo menos unos quince centímetros de estatura, la corpulencia era similar a la propia: Un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, indudablemente de adolescente que aún tiene que crecer. Sacó su propia espada, una que hasta ahora aparecía oculta entre los pliegues de la indumentaria. Se evaluaron con la mirada a través de las máscaras y sin más volvieron a la batalla.

Él no quería verlo matar ni mucho menos resultar herido a causa de su poca calma por lo que se unió a la pelea y así eran dos contra uno. Los movimientos a manera de espejo, la defensa, la fuerza. ¿A caso no todo eso en conjunto le recordaba a él?

Era como estar peleando contra su hermano.

El menor lo notó por igual y por eso se volvió lento, torpe, desesperado. Llegó inclusive a lastimarlo cuando en su afán de protegerlo se colocó en medio de la hoja de ambas espadas. Siseó dolorosamente, rodó por el piso, maldijo en el nombre de todos los infiernos la pesada capa de su padre que se le enredó entre las piernas pues llevaba considerable tiempo trabajando como Nightwing y en ausencia de ella. Se llevó la mano enguantada a la herida abierta, nada de qué preocuparse apenas un hematoma pero después el escenario se volvió peor. Damian hizo efectivo un ajuste de cuentas, la determinación en su rostro, la rabia e indignación al creerlo herido y como acto seguido tomó la empuñadura de su espada y cortó la cara del Fantasma. Sonrió con malicia; ese gesto heredado de los Al Ghul y que aunque jamás lo diría en alto tenía que admitir que adoraba ver en él. La oscuridad y soberbia. El ligero toque de madurez y elegancia que se apoderaba de él al sonreír a su oponente de esa manera.

Su estómago reaccionó a eso. La mente perversa del hombre que habitaba en él y que estaba ahí debajo de la ducha concediendo pensamientos poco apropiados a la imagen que se descubrió ante ellos poco después.

La máscara de la sombra cayó al piso. Damian sonrió de nuevo, esperaba ver no solo la identidad de su enemigo sino el beso de la espada. La marca que le abrió desde el nacimiento de la barbilla hasta desaparecer en la sien. El gusto le duró apenas un ínfimo segundo puesto que el rostro era el mismo.

La imagen de él. El Fantasma era él.

Otro clon creado por su madre aunque de apariencia adolescente, le sonrío con alevosía casi de la misma manera en que lo hacía él aunque la sonrisa de este aparecía deforme al tener el rostro surcado por gruesas líneas de sangre. Damian se quedó de una pieza, la escena de su muerte seguramente se repitió en su cabeza. —Lo hizo de nuevo. Thalía lo hizo de nuevo.— podía leerlo en sus ojos, en el temblor de sus labios, en la forma en que lenta e inconscientemente comenzó a irse hacia atrás. El Fantasma levantó la espada en respuesta era su turno de hacerle probar su acero, él se incorporó de inmediato. No iba a dejarlo. No iba a dañarlo. No a él. No a su hermano. No a su sueño inconcluso, rendición y también maldición.

Lo enfrentó de nuevo.

Sin ayuda esta vez puesto que el menor seguía congelado en su sitio, la luz de sus ojos. Su madre era la única capaz de arrebatar la luz de sus ojos y ahora también este bastardo. La pelea se convirtió en un duelo de ánimas puesto que entre más lo medía, contemplaba y enfrentaba más se convencía a sí mismo de que el que estaba ante sus ojos era él. La imagen de él, la que quería conocer, la que deseaba estrechar. Con la que se quería fundir entre sábanas y fundidos es como más pronto que tarde llegaron a estar.

Hubo intercambio de golpes que parecían caricias, gritos de guerra interpretados cual jadeos cadenciosos, miradas lascivas porque cierto es que el enemigo alcanzó a descifrar aquello que para el menor apenas si figuraba en lo más recóndito del pensamiento. Lo derribó de nuevo. No supo exactamente como sucedió pero de pronto él estaba en el piso y el Fantasma sobre él, las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la totalidad de su peso junto con su calor, la respiración agitada y la maldita sangre que para estas alturas bombeaba al cien en el interior de su sistema. Lo miró a los ojos, sabía que no eran los de él pero el color era el mismo así como la profundidad y la invitación al pecado.

Besó sus labios en un acto arrebatado, desesperado de completa traición e ironía. Un beso húmedo con sabor a óxido y sal puesto que no estaban solos. Eso hacía rato que lo debió olvidar pero como acostumbraba a hacer el menor se encargó de hacérselo notar. Salió de su estado de sopor, tomó el arma que aún yacía entre sus manos y le atravesó el pecho por la espalda a esa criatura que desde su percepción trataba te arrancarle la lengua a su mentor.

La sangre del que no era lo bañó a él mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y saboreando unos labios que sabía bien no pertenecía a la figura ansiada pero que con toda seguridad serían lo más que llegaría a probar de él. Fue consciente de como el calor iba abandonando su cuerpo, los ojos como platos: un par de gemas desprovistas de vida. El peso se volvió intolerable, aplastante y en cuanto al deseo…ese se instaló en su cabeza, encontró un buen escondrijo y se echó ahí a tomar la siesta.

Su sexo avivó de nuevo, la fricción de sus manos en caótica sinfonía con los designios de la mente, esos que decían que estaba bien y estaba mal. Endemoniadamente mal puesto que cuando Damian consiguió quitarle el cuerpo marchito de encima solo una era la expresión de su cara.

Él podía con todo. Contra todos los maniáticos de Arkham e Illinois pero no podía con esa mirada. La del niño perdido, la del joven que se preguntaba si acaso no desearía que fuera él y no el Clon el que se desangraba en el piso. Le devolvió la mirada, la única que tenía para él: la del hermano mayor, la del a veces padre, la del mentor y del héroe que no sabía qué hacer con él pero que sabía que tenía que hacer algo o se convertiría en una amenaza en lugar de ventaja.

Se arrodilló a su altura, Damian desvió el rostro. No era su maldito perro o su condenada lámpara mágica para que desacomodara sus cabellos o lo frotara así pero de momento. Era lo único que se atrevía a hacer con él. Lo estrechó en un abrazo, pocas veces se concedían abrazos. Únicamente cuando se encontraban al límite de sus fuerzas, cuando creían la batalla perdida o cuando estaban total y absolutamente seguros de que el próximo que les tendiera una trampa sería el autor de sus muertes. El menor cerró los brazos a la altura de su cintura, se aferró a él y habló contra su pecho con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Lo hizo de nuevo…—él asintió pues refutar la verdad no haría nada bueno por los dos— me reemplazó. —concluyó con un tono de voz que terminó por romperle el alma. Odiaba a su madre, con Dios de testigo que odiaba a Thalía Al Ghul pero no era el momento o el lugar de estar pensando en eso. Lo separó de su lado y lo miró a los ojos a través de la máscara, la luz de sus ojos contaminada por lágrimas que su pequeño se esforzaba por contener.

—No tienes que hacerlo

—¿Que?

—Fingir que eres fuerte, delante de mí no tienes que hacerlo.

—No estoy…

—Llora, tu madre te reemplazó, envió a una versión más madura de ti a aterrorizar tu ciudad, posiblemente a matarte pero si no lo hizo fue porque tú…

—Tú…

Las palabras murieron entonces, ninguno de los dos quiso agregar nada más, mucho menos después de notar que el cuerpo en el piso ya se había levantado y también largado. Regresaron a casa, cada uno a sumergirse en la tragedia personal. Damian con toda seguridad estaría pensando en su muerte. El sonido del metal cortando el viento, el calor del fuego a sus pies, las flechas de los soldados que le dispararon por detrás y también las detonaciones de las armas que en ningún momento le concedieron piedad. Murió en un solo segundo. Así de rápido se esfumó su vida. El lapso de tiempo que le tomó reconocer la identidad de su enemigo que no era otro más que él.

—¿Dick? —Su voz, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba a nada de terminar su labor con las mejillas enrojecidas, la respiración agitada y absolutamente nada de dignidad. —¿Estás bien? —El asintió, lo que era estúpido pues detrás de la puerta él no podía verlo. Se aclaró la garganta y como resultado dejo escapar otro vergonzoso jadeo. —¿Te hirió? —insistió el menor comenzando a destrabar la puerta, él soltó una efectiva maldición ahora.

—¡No! Estoy bien, completamente bien

—Te escucho jadear desde hacía un rato

—¿¡Eh!?¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?

—Tt…

Sonrió, luego de limpiar el desastre que se dejó entre las piernas y por sobre las losetas del baño. Mala noche para Alfred pensó para sus adentros y poco después se decidió a cerrar el paso del agua. Buscó una toalla al tiempo que agitaba sus cabellos para desprender de ellos los vestigios de rocío. La respiración era otro tema, al igual que las pupilas dilatadas o lo enrojecido de las mejillas y sus manos. Jodido cabrón estaba hecho.

—¿Sigues vivo?

—¿Necesitas algo?

Respondió frustrado porque interrumpiera su sesión de autocastigo. Abrió la puerta del baño y lo encontró ahí en la mitad de su alcoba con la mirada esquiva y las ropas de cama puestas. Él sí que se veía herido, le desacomodó los cabellos, acción que fue respondida por un certero golpe directo a la zona herida, se encogió contra sí mismo Damian se disculpó de inmediato, el hematoma sobre el vientre apenas era visible pero no por ello dejaba de estar ahí, tenía otro por el largo del antebrazo derecho y de las piernas ni hablar pero todo eso podía esperar.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No…

—¿Entonces? —Damian se mordió los labios, esos labios delgados y bien formados que hacía unas horas apenas si había probado. —No era él— instó una voz de su cabeza. —Sí que lo era —respondió retador— en unos cuatro años será así. — ¿Y te darás el lujo de esperar?

—Puedo dormir aquí…—la voz del menor ahuyentando todas las voces internas. Tanto las de la razón como las de la locura y condena. Le pidió un solo segundo para ponerse su pijama. Damian se burló de él. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—¿Usas pijamas de las tortugas ninja?

—¡Tú eres Robin!

—No me voy a la cama con el traje de Robin

—¿No? pues deberías quizá dormir con los colores de la sangre no le haga bien a tu mente.

—Tt…estúpido Grayson

—Endemoniado Wayne —el duelo de palabras se desvaneció a medida que iban quitando las cobijas y sábanas y se instalaban cada cual en su lugar.

Dick tenía por costumbre dormir boca abajo, el menor cual soldado.

—Le pedí a Pennyworth que pusiera al máximo las alarmas de seguridad de la mansión

—¿Crees que vaya a regresar por más?

—Si lo hace esta vez no me detendré

—Justicia, no venganza.

—Tt…y lo dice el que no sabe mantener la boca o las manos en su lugar

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Crees que no te vi hacerlo?

— ¿Ehhh?

—Te vi y sólo para que te enteres tengo trece y no seis. Sé perfectamente bien qué es lo que tú y ese "clon" estaban dispuestos a…

—¡Ya fue suficiente charla! Cierra los ojos, la boca y duérmete antes de que te eche.

—Ja, como si pudieras echarme pervert…

Un sonoro golpe prosiguió a eso, uno que presagio una pelea de almohadas hasta que ambos guerreros quedaron dormidos. Uno encima del otro o al menos así fue como su padre los encontró a la mañana siguiente. Supo de la amenaza que ese Fantasma estaba representando para la ciudad. Oráculo le informó de su enfrentamiento, del posible vínculo entre él y Thalía Al Ghul así que preparó sus discursos, alistó las maletas y regresó lo más pronto posible a su hogar.

Dick era bueno con Damian, eso lo tenía que reconocer y más ahora que su vástago yacía aferrando el cuerpo de él como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.


End file.
